


Well, My Plan-!

by OratorioPicaro



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), Alternate Universe - Evil, Explicit Language, M/M, Minor fighting/insults, Persona 3 Protagonist Lives, Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 4 Spoilers, Slightly different personalities, aka OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OratorioPicaro/pseuds/OratorioPicaro
Summary: Minato and Yu lament over their failed plans, insult each other a bit, and ultimately just decide to rest.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 10





	Well, My Plan-!

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm obsessed with evil AUs. You gotta understand. But either way, have this because I had a terrible day and just wanted to write something that wasn't my other fic (that I wanna scrap anyway because I hate it now).
> 
> Update: Next is supposedly Nyx & Minato Swap AU. :) Also, the other fic is just straight up discontinued. Oops.

"And your plan was any better than mine?" 

"By miles."

Yu and Minato had been going at it for a while now, talking about their failed plans to cause havoc and eventually the end of the world in their own respective manners. Minato's by allowing Nyx Avatar to ascend during their fight, and Yu by serving as an accomplice to Adachi Tohru and refusing to progress their investigation into the fog. Of course, this only lead Kotone to take her place as the Great Seal by continuing to fight the former Ryoji, and IT discovering the truth without Narukami's help. Still, the two believed that things could have worked if they had just carried things out differently.

"Yeah? How so?" Arisato replied, rolling his eyes, "O' great Fairy Tale Villain, explain to me how your plan- which would have immediately failed if someone just watched you destroy the fucking evidence anyway- was better than mine, which was executed the day that Nyx was supposed to descend. The only thing that stopped her was Kotone. I didn't know that she'd be able to move when everyone else BESIDES myself couldn't even stretch their FINGERS."

"And the only thing that stopped me was the fact that I didn't account for the fact that there was still evidence somewhere else! How was I supposed to know at like- what? Seventeen?" the silver haired man asked, crossing his arms defensively. This had gone no where. They'd started this little argument maybe an hour ago, and nothing much had changed. They must have circled back to this about two or three times by now, throwing occasional insults at each other...it was a miracle that they hadn't broken up by then.

"That makes you a dumbass then."

"Well, excuse me, but you couldn't account for the fact that your own sister- with the same power as the both of us- couldn't do the exact thing that you were meant to do!"

"Still makes you a dumbass."

"Ugh-!"

Yu would shoot Minato a quick glare, nudging him with his arm only for the shorter of the two to do the same in retaliation. They never really got physical with each other in arguments, but they would tend to do petty little things like light shoving and nudging each other until the most annoyed one (which was usually Yu) just got up. The two were rather childish- especially with the name calling and antics- but it was much, much better than it could have been. Minato was thankful that he had someone to take his insults with a grain of sand, and Yu was glad that he could just sit around and argue with someone so that he could get frustrations off of his chest.

"Dumbass." 

"Emo freak."

"Is that really the best you've got or are you trying not to hurt my feelings? C'mon, Stupid, y'know I don't care." Minato would lean into the side of the couch, pulling his legs up to get comfortable. After all, both Wildcards would be sitting here for a while, just making up names to call each other lightheartedly. Neither really cared what they came up with, and it would usually end up in laughing fits from the absurdity their session would progress into. This was more fun than anything.

"Oh, really? I thought you were losing that mindless apathy and actually caring about something for once. I'm not the one who was almost tearing up during the movie we watched together." Yu mentioned, giving a smirk as his partner would lightly frown and gently push him. He simply laughed, covering his mouth with his hand as he did.

"At least I don't stop to pet every cat I see."

"Yeah? And doing the same thing with every dog YOU see is any better?"

"Oh, fuck off. Go do something productive, Lazy-Ass."

" Look who's talking- And sitting here, arguing back at me is productive?"

"Ah, too bad. Is my being here bothering you? Would you like me to leave, O' great Fairy Tale Villain?" the bluenette asked with his eyebrow raised, standing so that he could walk off to their room- or better yet, the kitchen. Either a nap or a snack would do him some good right now. Maybe later, they'd have time and energy to start back at it again, thinking of what they could have possibly done better and what they could change if they ever decided to try once more. Though, Minato felt himself losing hope for another plan. They were both thinking about doing something like this again, but with what? The TV World, the Dark Hour, and Tartarus were all gone so they actually had zero means of doing anything particularly beneficial to ANY plan they could think up. Hell, neither knew if they even still had their personas...

How far could they even get with them?

"No-" Yu caught his wrist, pulling him back onto the couch and wrapping his arms around his partner so that he couldn't get back up. After sitting his chin on the other's head, Arisato was officially stuck. It wouldn't take long for him to accept it though, just melting into Yu as if he was part of the furniture.

"Clingy..." he huffed, moving his head so that he could lean against the silver-haired man more comfortably.

"Pain in my ass..."

"Hey, you finally cursed. What a miracle."

"Alright, tone down the sarcasm at least..."

With a sigh, Minato would give it up, staying quiet until it was obvious that he had fallen asleep in Narukami's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. That's the whole fic. Go home.


End file.
